Archivo:【つ みん】 Puppet -Mary's theme- 『Spanish Fandub』
Descripción ▶ READ HERE ︾ ◀ -----------------------------------------~----------------------------------------- ► 「 Ib 」 P u p p e t • Creador del Juego: kouri • Letra Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sEfeTmj7dw • Arrange: Andy Sekihan (MUCHAS GRACIAS ADSASD AMÉ TU VIOLÍN MUSICBOX!) • Compositor: No tengo idea, pero créditos a esa persona D: • Mix: つ:みん (Tsumin) • Vocal: つ:みん (Tsumin) • Adaptación: つ:みん (Tsumin) (Siéntanse libres de usarla, pero no pongan que es suya...) • PV: つ:みん (Tsumin) • Arte: Imágenes sacadas de zerochan, Google y tumblr. No me pertenecen. TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS DE LAS IMÁGENES A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. -----------------------------------------~----------------------------------------- ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ ♪ ★ Comentario Random ◁ Wiiii!! AL FIN! Sé que apenas ayer subí fandub, pero ajskldf no puedo evitarlo ajsdf tantas semanas sin micro y grabar me tenían en estrés(?) Esta vez sigue la racha de los fandubs de RPGs de horror! 83 Esta vez le toca a Ib, pero no al personaje, sino que al juego xDD! Ya tenía muuchas ganas de hacer el tema de Mary desde hace tiempo, incluso le hice adaptación apenas lo escuché uwu pero bueno, no había podido grabar porque ya saben asaddas Me basé un poco de la versión de Len san asdasd porque la amé, es tan pro su voz *n* aunque la mía ni la comparen, se queda muy corta xDDDDDD Así que les recomiendo ver la versión de Len san, aunque esté en inglés uwu Como siempre, espero les guste xD y si no les gusta igual, no me voy a morir por un 'no me gusta' LOL pero espero que aquéllos que lo pongan se animen a comentar lo que piensan y a dar comentarios constructivos, si es que se atreven LOL (aunque ya sabemos que la mayoría son trolls :B), por eso no desactivo las puntuaciones xD Igual lo hago por diversión, no soy profesional y nunca lo seré LOL (pánico escénico 8D) Creo que es todo, JUEGUEN IB SI NO LO HAN HECHO!! Se los recomiendo, al igual que lo hice con The Witch's House! Y pronto andaré recomendando otro del que subiré fandub xD AMEN A MARY, NO DEBE SER ODIADA... si no lo han jugado no quiero dar spoilers... pero creo que por el video se imaginarán, perdón xDDDDDDDD Ahora sí, es todo xDDD Gracias por ver! Y perdonen los ruidos nuevamente uwu no es la edición perfecta, pero como sólo es un hobbie y quiero compartir mi adaptación, pues ;V; si la quieren pueden tomarla~ Hasta la próxima 83 ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ ♪ Material sin fin de lucro. solo de Fans para Fans. Material non-profit, just by fans for fans. ファンのためのファンだけで、材料非営利団体。 Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. Categoría:Vídeos